cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hungry Little Mice
Event Summary Hungry Little Mice was a Catching Event available from 09/24/2015 to 10/01/2015 with "Dinner Party" themed rewards. Event Characters * Apple Mouse - I'm the Apple Mouse! Out of all the foods I love fruits, and out of all the fruits I love apples most! There were lots of apples at the party so even if one was missing no one will know! * Appetizer Mouse - Appetizer Mouse sounds weird right? I just really like..elegant foods. So I'm lucky that I followed everybody. I got to meet all these wonderful dishes. * Party Drink Mouse - No party without any party drinks. Don't you think so too? I'm happy if I can drink these party drinks! I run pretty quick so you won't find me that often! hehe * Turkey Mouse - MEAT! I Love Meat! King of the party has to be the Meat! The first bite of the big piece of meat is the best! Turkey Mouse can only be found at the Bonus Stage. * King Mouse - I am the King of the Mice. I can steal any type of foods! In the past I only got caught 3 times! Aren't I the best! Why I got caught? I get sleepy when I'm full... King Mouse can only be found at the Final Stage. (Characters) Hungry Little Mice - Apple Mouse.png|Apple Mouse (Characters) Hungry Little Mice - Appetizer Mouse.png|Appetizer Mouse (Characters) Hungry Little Mice - Party Drink Mouse.png|Party Drink Mouse (Characters) Hungry Little Mice - Turkey Mouse.png|Turkey Mouse (Characters) Hungry Little Mice - King Mouse.png|King Mouse Bonuses 1st Half Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach the 2,500,000 or 21,000,000 Capture Points to get rewards(From MM/DD/2018 (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/2018 (Day) 22:00 (JST)) Bonus 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1 Capture 55 or 75 ---''' to get rewards. (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2 '''Capture 28 or 38 ---''' to get rewards. (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus 2nd Half Hyper Limited Time Bonus '''Reach the 2,500,000 or 22,000,000 Capture Points to get rewards. (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus 2nd Limited Time Bonus 1 Capture 70 or 85 ---''' to get rewards. (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus 2nd Limited Time Bonus 2 '''Capture 28 or 45 ---''' to get rewards. (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Club Bonus Catch '''Party Drink Mouse with your Club Members to get rewards! (From 09/28/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 10/01/2015 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) Depending on the amount you catch you get the Party Drink Club Bonus Images Displays (Display) Hungry Little Mice - Gacha Banner.jpg|Gacha Display How To (Home) Hungry Little Mice.jpg|Home (HowTo) Hungry Little Mice - Characters 1.jpg (HowTo) Hungry Little Mice - Characters 2.jpg Special Packs (Packs) Hungry Little Mice - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs Lucky Lotto (Lotto) Hungry Little Mice.jpg|Lotto (Face Accessories) Simple Butterfly Shape Earrings ver.B blue.png|(Face Accessories) Simple Butterfly Shape Earrings ver.B blue (Face Accessories) Simple Butterfly Shape Earrings ver.B pink.png|(Face Accessories) Simple Butterfly Shape Earrings ver.B pink Rewards (Banner) Hungry Little Mice - Capture Point Rewards.jpg|Capture Point Rewards (Banner) Hungry Little Mice - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Capture Points Rewards * Item - 416,000 Style points * Item - 4,740,000 Style points * Item - 30,000,000 Style points * Item - 58,000,000 Style Points Capture Points Rewards (1st Half) Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Supper and Piano Stage ver.1 * (Face) Elegant Butterfly Gentle Face ver.A purple * (Show Items) Shining Chandelier Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Unique Score and Shining Notes Dress ver.A purple * (Show Items) Supper Curtain Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Cute Shining Ribbon One-Piece Dress ver.A blue * (Hairstyle) Back Tied Up Flower Accessory Party Long Hair ver.A yellow * (Hand Accessories) Cute Ribbon Pearl Gloves and Flower Cocktail ver.A blue * (Outerwear) Elegant Shining Fur Cape ver.A white * (Pant&Skirt) Cute Cross Pumps and Underwear ver.A blue * (Head Accessories) Cute Diamond Earrings and Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A blue (Outerwear) Elegant Shining Fur Cape ver.A white.png|(Outerwear) Elegant Shining Fur Cape ver.A white (Pant&Skirt) Cute Cross Pumps and Underwear ver.A blue.png|(Pant&Skirt) Cute Cross Pumps and Underwear ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Cute Diamond Earrings and Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A blue.png|(Head Accessories) Cute Diamond Earrings and Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A blue Shows (Show) Hungry Little Mice - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:Party Category:Sparkle Category:Music Category:Foods Category:Small Animals Category:Night Category:Elegant Category:Fancy Category:Jewelries